konoha's dark angel
by Slytherinheredarlin
Summary: after a mob beating he is visited by kami yami and shinigami they give him what he wanted they gave him power. naruto uzumaki namikaze senju uchiha the rinnegan/mokuton/angel/devil/sharingan/more overpowered naruto naruto/multiple yaoi and not yaoi no lemons sandaime/gama-sannin/sasuke bashing good danzo and council NO FLAMES


I don't own anything

Evil Sandaime , good Danzo , evil Gama Sannin ,good council ,Sakura and Kiba bashing in the beginning ,MAJOR Sasuke bashing Sakura will see the error of her ways this is a harem fic a mixed harem with more males than females . If you think harem fics are gross I thought that too at one point but I gave them a chance people see the word "harem" and they go into disgust mode, but they aren't that bad there are some were it is just like bleh. But mine will only have some suggestive scenes and I am not even sure about those, I will not have any sex scenes or inappropriate content. And any suggestive scenes will be very non-descriptive. Cause I want people to see the good in these fics not the "oh god a harem fic disgusting!" part of it , I just ask that you give it a chance OK? Thank you I am always open to suggestions I am an inexperienced writer. { Konohas dark maelstrom} summary : After a mob beating when he is 4 Naruto is visited by Kami Yami and Shinigami who knew he didn't deserve his fate , and give him angel and devil's powers to balance it out, and they make him the new juubi to bring peace among the elemental nations to do this they used a special seal to slow time down, and so he is now four year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha the rinnegan/mokuton/angel/devil/sharingan/more weilder stronger than the entire hidden villages combined. They make him put a mask of stupidity on to make people underestimate him, but Sarutobi Hiruzen thinks he has young little Naruto as the little weapon he should be , Naruto , of course knowing this told Hiruzen that someone trained him and that he was just at low level chunin to make it believable so the Sandaime might believe it) Naruto x male/female harem yaoi and not yaoi no lemon

A little blond boy with sky blue eyes was currently being mobbed, you see this boy was the village's pariah. Now the little boy knows why he is hated, you see he(unlike what others thought) had the intelligence rivaling that of a adult nara. He just hid it well..

o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o00o0oo00oo0o00o0o0oo00oo0o00oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was lying in a boneless heap were the villagers left him he was smart he had, in an attempt to help him corrected a boy's spelling

and practically the entire village mobbed him something clicked in his brain no one suspects the idiot he smirks, it was a pathetic but worthwhile strategy

000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo

10 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha had been living on the streets since he was 4 despite living in a box with no bedding and living off the garbage all the street rats new he was their proverbial king and were afraid of him.

Now the pariah lay in his box reflecting on his life Kami Yami and Shinigami had visited him after a beating when he

was 5 and gave him power. But despite that...loneliness had been eating him for years, the boy lifted his left arm

above his face and with the other limb traced all of his scars the self inflicted ones he adorned, his only friend was

pain, it reassured him that he was human, he had done this on his legs arms and torso,

all the other scars that he hosts on his back and some on his face but everywhere else was covered there wasn't a piece of bare skin on his forearm his only friend...pain. he was broken, a damaged toy, no one wanted, he didn't want revenge,

he wanted someone that understood, at this point he was sitting criss cross his grabbing his hair in his fists he had tears of sadness, frustration, anger, and pain falling from his beautiful sky blue orbs he fell into a dreamless sleep after a few hours of drowning his sorrows,

when he was 9 he told the meddling old hokage he was low chunin when in reality he was the most powerful being in the universe

( who by the way was not hell bent on revenge he understood being afraid of the unknown was human nature he didn't like it but, he dealt with it, alone)

the old hokage believed him and for the ''first time'' told him his heritage, now he had figured it out before this, i mean there has only been one uzumaki before him in the history of konohagakure and put him next to a picture of the fourth and you'd see it, he wears a genjutsu illusion so no one knows about his scars, in other words he suffers in silence, alone, again

A/N: Hi eternal here like the rewrite?

naruto stuck to the back alleys, all the other street rats moved out of the way while he walked by,

you see naruto had a side business he went to empty training grounds took shuriken and kunai and taught other street rats how to survive they were thankful but all of them stayed distant due to fear

naruto was disappointed but understood but was happy he was helping people as unfortunate as him survive. naruto was , despite being very malnurished was, for lack of a better term ripped

and every female street rat liked him or at least watched him train.

naruto was kind to every street rat and he was admired for that but, unfortunately, fear of the uknown once again over powered the admiration but he was the king the kind, powerful, just, king

naruto nodded to his body body guards/friends who stood on either side of him, his only people who knew him

well enough to know about him, his life, the cutting, everything they where the ones to stop him from suicide only because they were there themselves were at that point,

there names are akira and haruka, brothers. orphans. alone. like him they were like him the three were unofficialy brothers from that point on,

now they all still harmed themselves but they didn't kill themselves and they say 'curses are easier to bear when someone is bearing it with you' well they shared the misery, and that made it easier to bear,At least they had eachother.

they slept in their box they cuddled around eachother.

by the way remember when i said that naruto and the brothers were just friends i kinda lied, they are his lovers but no one knows 'cause no one is even remotely close enough to them to know this.

naruto got to the park he was wandering to and immediately along with his boyfriend's, turned around and started lazily walking away ''hey!'' naruto slowly turned his head his eyes widened these kids and even worse clan heirs where talking to him''who're you three?'' ''akito.'' he said jabbing his thumb at the black haired male

''haruka'' he said jabbing his other thumb at the blond ''and i am naruto'' the blue eyed "king" said

they were all wearing hoodies that covered there faces because they didn't want attention, then the unexpected happened, they were invited to play with them.

and from then on the clan heirs(minus sasuke)plus sakura where friends with the pariah and his friends

a year later they were doing great they didn't tell there parents anything that year they found out about the cutting witch lead to a long uncomfortable explanation in witch they clarified that there parents did not actively participate in the pain but didn't help either he also told them about the engagement...

/[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]/

so let me get this straight shikamaru said in a lazy drawl ''you are engaged due to unbreakable contract and C.R.A. to almost everyone i know and alot of jonin''''yes aki and haru as well.'' ino spoke up.''i could live with that.''she said with a not-so-subtle wink in his direction

the others nodded in agreement ''you are already training us and having us hide it anyway whats another thing to hide?'

' "Plus." Choji started "I think I speak for all of us when I say we have liked you for a long time."

The others nodded in agreement,

shino uncharacteristic to his character spoke up with a light blush dusting his cheeks "y-y-yeah, if you would have us I !ran, you could just have what our parents have a loveless contracted marriage, which was broken due to your contract's interference, we thank you for that by the way. So anyway what do you want?" Naruto responded "you are all welcome to me I pose you the same will you except me?" Everyone nodded excitedly,next thing naruto knew he was on this floor with ino and kiba attached to him, he smiled this was only the beggining of beautiful things

i do not own naruto only oc's

3 years after the clan heirs had met the 3 'fallen angels' as the blonde's betrothed had taken to calling them, they now loibed in a small rundown apartment in the ret

anyway -council chamber-mwahahahahaha-hack-cough-cough-cough-oh whatever. READ ON PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE

''i have something to show the council,and in all honesty i should've shown you this a long time ago, i apologize ''

the aging hokage said solemnly ''yes?'' the civilian council member who raised his hand said ''why are they here?" he points to the assortment of jonin sitting on the floor of the chamber, kinda like children ''you will see in due time.''he turned a projector to the wall and a giant image came on it showed a man who looked like an older naruto on the screen, the shinobi saw the fourth and gasped, the video started

''hello, if you are watching this than some unfortunate things have come to pass, and my son is alone, and me and my wife are gone, kushi-chan-dear can you come here?!''you could see a heavily pregnant woman walk into the room the young hokage put his arm around her waist smiling he exclaimed excitedly ''this is my WONDERFUL wife kushina she is 8 months along with are beautiful son,naruto''the hokage knelt down and kissed her stomach'' and i will be reading off the contracts for heirs :civilian 'heir;sakura haruno marriage by business agreement dating back to the founding the cra requires this unbreakable contracts for marriage shikamaru nara , yamanaka,ino,akimichi,choji,aburame,shino kiba inuzuka

hyuuga hinata higarashi tenten now for the clan heads :all the clan heads besides uchiha ," and all the jonin or chunin who are watching this because gathered"

the council was in an uproar it was chaos the civilian's were calling for blood..

''SILENCE Shikaku speak.'' the hokage spoke in a tone of authority ''naruto uzumaki of our village, kushina uzumaki? the jinchuriki wouldn't be the yondaime's son would he?'' the hokage nodded solemnly

''ah ok then...WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!'' Tsume inuzuka freaked out, the meddling old Hokage said "grab your children and meet at the Hokage tower, they did as instructed but tsume and shukaku turned up empty handed " I can't find them any were!"tsume exclaimed the jonin commander nodded in agreement


End file.
